


A is for Asphyxiation (You won't catch your breath)

by SuperWoman0124



Series: ABC's of Kinky Sex- Dean/Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Dean, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Sam, Use of the word sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Asphyxiation (You won't catch your breath)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to be in my un-related one-shots called "It happened so fast" but I've decided to break them up into pairings.

"Tighter." Dean exasperated. Sam did as he was told, pushing down deeper to the point where Dean's face was turning colors. Sam fucked faster and faster into Dean, whispering naughty words in his ear. 

"Want me to choke you tighter?" Sam thrusted particularly hard. "You haven't been a very good boy. Why should I?"

Sam almost pulled all the way out and slammed back in as fast and hard as he could, forcing a choked sob from the oldest Winchester. 

"God." Dean tried to focus his attention to the look of power on Sam's face. "Fuck yeah, Sam. Just like that."

Sam slapped Dean's right cheek. The burn was odd. The pain never reached up to his brain, but Dean could tell it was there. Sparks in his eyes went straight to his bound and flaccid cock.

"Did I say you could speak, whore?" Sam shook his head, fucking faster with each implied word. "Did I say you could tell me what to do? I'll fuck you how I want and where I want." Another harsh slap to the face. "Got it?"  
Dean bit his bottom lip and tried to focus on what little breathing he could muster under these conditions. 

"Yes." He gasped.

Another slap.

"Yes-what?"

This was new. They never discussed this. Dean was worried about getting the answer wrong. Not because of the punishment- because he knew Sam would stop fucking into his very sensitive prostate. 

"Ye-yes, sir."

"Good boy." Sam released Dean's throat long enough to stroke the side of Dean's face. "I think it's time." Sam panted into Dean's ear. "Don't 'chu"?

"Y-yes, sir."

Sam let go of Dean's throat and Dean took a gasp of breath. Sam reached down and untied the leather cord from Dean's cock, watching it instantly fill with blood. Dean groaned loudly, happy to be able to expel the blood that was beginning to pool.

Sam reentered Dean with a harsh thrust and a moan. 

"Go ahead, _whore._ I know you want to touch yourself. Go ahead. I'm giving you permission."

Dean was a hero. Why he got so turned on by being called a whore was beyond him. Dean reached down with a sigh and grasped his swollen dick. His hand was dry, but the pre-come slowly pooling on his lower stomach was just enough to slick it up. 

"Dean-" The first time Sam had used his name since they had entered the room. "Dean, I'm close."  
Dean nodded tightly. Sam firmly placed his hands back around Dean's throat. "So good. That tight ass feels better than it looks." 

Dean loved Sam's dirty talk almost as much as he liked being called dirty names. "Are you close, baby?"

Honestly, Dean had forgotten about his own weeping cock and stopped pumping it at all; absorbed in his brother's obvious bliss. 

"Yes, sir."

Sam let a growl loose he wasn't really sure he was capable of before. Sir stuck in his mind. An unwilling defiance starting to boil low in his stomach. He never wanted this to end. 

Dean pumped himself furiously, crying out Sam's name as he clenched tightly around Sam's throbbing cock. Sam came almost instantaneously. 

Panting, Sam rolled off of Dean, holding his left arm of his right peck. 

"Sir?" Sam poked unrelenting. "Where the hell did that come from? Was that from Dad?"

"Old habits die hard, I guess."

.END.


End file.
